


Everything Changes

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Everything Changes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, castiel feeling human emotions, mention of canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs comforting, and Gabriel seeks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 5. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

“I didn’t ask you to come here.” The other figure didn’t move and Castiel found himself clenching his hands into fists though he knew it was ultimately a futile action. “Just go.”

The bed Castiel was sitting on dipped slightly and soothing arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He was too heartsick to fight, so he just went with the action, allowing the Archangel to pull him close.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, soft breath against Castiel’s neck.

“They died.”

Gabriel blinked. “The Winchesters?”

Castiel huffed an almost-laugh, closer to a sob than he would have thought he was capable of making, up till now. “No, the Harvelles. Ellen and Jo. They were hunters,” he explained, sure that they had been of no consequence to Gabriel. “They were decent people who treated me like one of them.” He paused and stared down at his useless hands. “They treated me just like any other hunter.”

Gabriel frowned and pulled Castiel even closer. “I’m sorry. How did it happen?”

“Hell-hounds. The demon Meg. Lucifer.”

Gabriel’s grip tightened at the mention of his brother. “Lucifer – you saw him?” Castiel nodded. “How – how did he look?”

Castiel pulled away a little and stared at him. “What does that matter? He trapped me in a ring of fire and through him they died.” His voice was clipped and expression angry and Gabriel looked surprised at the swell of emotion he could feel emanating from the other angel. He had thought that Castiel was only a simple foot soldier, but he could see now that he had underestimated the Winchester’s influence on him.

“I just meant -”

“If you’re that interested you could go and join him yourself,” Castiel replied. He extricated himself from Gabriel’s embrace and stood up, moving away from him. He could feel Gabriel silently assessing him and it was grating on him, the weight of expectation. He felt like Gabriel was expecting more from him, but he didn’t know what that could be.

“Did he hurt you?” Gabriel asked, voice soft. Castiel looked at Gabriel via the mirror above the table. The motel room he had found himself in was decorated as garishly as any in which he had met the Winchester’s, with bright colours that clashed even to his normally oblivious senses, but it had felt familiar. Hiding away somewhere familiar had been exactly what he had needed. He hadn’t been able to stand seeing Dean, Sam and Bobby so upset, when he too mourned their friends’ loss. And when he felt that he had no right to mourn as they did.

He knew that was what they felt about him too. That he was an outsider. Always an outsider.

“Castiel?” Gabriel asked again. “Did he hurt you?”

He stood up and placed his hands on Castiel’s arms, pressing himself towards Castiel’s back. Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head.

“He just talked to me.”

Gabriel nodded. “That was always Lucifer’s way. Talk and talk and talk. It’s Michael who always favoured force.” He gently turned Castiel around so that they were facing each other. “But Lucifer’s words can be just as deadly as Michael’s sword. Remember that, won’t you?”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed to slits. “I will not join with him. With either of them,” he added as an afterthought.

Gabriel sighed. “You really mean to stick with the Winchesters? They can’t possibly win, you know.”

Castiel stayed very still. “At least they are trying to do something. Which is more than any of the Archangel’s can say.”

“Are you trying to lecture to me, Little Brother?”

Castiel shrugged his way out of Gabriel’s grip. “That is between you and your conscience.”

Gabriel stepped back incredulously and gently shook his head as he watched Castiel remove his trench coat, lie on top of one of the beds in the room, and then drape the coat around himself. He turned on his side and curled up slightly, leaving a little room in front of him. And then with a single thought he turned the lights out.

Gabriel stood where he was, not entirely sure what had just happened; Castiel might not even be aware of it himself, but he was completing different to any other angel Gabriel had ever known.

Gabriel couldn’t help thinking that that was a very good thing. Very good indeed.

#####

“Angels don’t need to sleep,” Gabriel pointed out, after having been sitting in the dark and silence for nearly two hours.

“Who said I was sleeping?” Castiel replied after a moment.

Gabriel shucked off his jacket and shoes and padded slowly over to Castiel’s bed. Castiel opened his eyes and watched him warily, but when he didn’t react Gabriel motioned for him to move over slightly and then he lay down on the bed next to Castiel.

“It’s been a long time.”

“What has?” Castiel asked.

“Since I’ve been this close to another of our kind.” He paused. “Not including Anna of course.”

“Anna?” Castiel asked. “You’ve seen her?”

Gabriel frowned at the intensity in Castiel’s voice. “Not for a little while – she needed a new body and I owed her one, so I re-forged one for her.” He smiled. “An easy enough job for the Trickster.”

“Oh.” Castiel’s face fell.

Gabriel took Castiel’s chin in his hand and pulled so they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“What is it, Castiel?”

“I – I betrayed her to the Others,” Castiel replied. His voice was so soft that Gabriel had to extend all of his senses just to hear him. “It was her or Dean and I -”

“Dean always come first, huh?” He winced slightly at the bitterness he could detect in his own voice, and hoped that Castiel couldn’t pick up on it. What did it matter to him who Castiel placed his trust in?

“Dean is my friend,” Castiel replied.

Gabriel blinked in surprise. “How close a friend?” he asked, before he could stop himself.

“I - ”

But Castiel’s confused expression was too endearing for Gabriel not to move closer and plant a soft kiss on the other angel’s lips. Castiel opened his mouth in surprise and Gabriel took his chance, kissing Castiel with greater force this time, snaking his arms around Castiel’s back and pulling him forward. Castiel put up his arms in an attempt to push him away, but Gabriel’s insistence paid off and before he knew it Castiel was moving his arms around Gabriel’s neck and returning the kiss, carefully following Gabriel’s lead in regards to pressure and technique until he tentatively began to move of his own accord.

Neither of them needed air to breathe, but after a few minutes Gabriel pulled back slightly, smiling at Castiel’s dazed expression and the flushed pallor of his cheeks.

“First time?” he asked with a grin.

Castiel just nodded, beyond words for the moment. When Dean had taken him to the whorehouse he had been afraid at what intimate contact might entail, but here, with Gabriel, he felt nothing but a wave of desire, flooding through his body. It was far more intoxicating than any alcohol he’d ever sampled.

“Then I’ll be gentle,” Gabriel whispered.

Castiel’s sharp stab of alarm quickly turned into something else as Gabriel removed their clothes with a whisper of wings and pressed his erection up against Castiel’s thigh.

“I know you can feel things, you just have to _let go._ Let go for me, Castiel.” Gabriel’s words were the soft hush of a mother’s lullaby, the flutter of butterfly wings, curling around Castiel, setting him free.

“I want - ” Castiel began. “I need - ”

“I know,” Gabriel whispered. “I know.”

He moved softly, lubricant appearing in his hand in an instant, though he decided to forgo the condom, just this once. Instead he began slowly entering Castiel with his fingers, gently shushing the other angel’s startled moans with a soft kiss.

Castiel kept on watching him, alert and slightly tense, until Gabriel crooked a finger and he was shivering with a different feeling entirely.

“Oh,” he moaned.

“Yeah, now can you see why humans like this so much, can’t you?” Gabriel grinned. Then he slowly pushed himself wholly inside Castiel, pushing through the resistance as forcefully as he dared, mindful of the flicker of emotions that danced across Castiel’s face. For an angel, he was surprisingly expressive, and Gabriel fully intended to witness every single emotion Castiel was capable of.

“That’s, so good,” Castiel groaned. He leaned up and pulled Gabriel into a searing kiss that took the Archangel by surprise. But he was never one to let an advantage escape from him so he adjusted the angle, just so, and started to move, groaning himself as Castiel’s hands tangled in his hair. He kept up a brutal rhythm, urged on by Castiel spreading his legs even further and wrapping them around Gabriel’s back.

Castiel was letting out breathless little moans that were the dirtiest thing Gabriel had heard in all his many years of existence and he couldn’t help but bite down, hard, on Castiel’s neck.

“Yes!” Castiel shouted, almost incoherent with lust. He pressed Gabriel’s head down and writhed as Gabriel lapped and then sucked at the mark he was leaving.

Everything, every little ache of body and mind was slowly drifting away and all Castiel was capable of was _feeling._

It was so hard to remember that once he had been afraid of that very thing.

And then everything turned to white as his orgasm rolled over him and he bucked and thrashed, and sank into the first sated sleep of his existence.

####

Gabriel was planting gentle kisses against Castiel’s neck and bare shoulder when Castiel finally awoke. He blinked for a few moments, unsure of time and place, until he found himself automatically shifting into Gabriel’s warmth.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Gabriel murmured between kisses. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m – I’m not really sure.” Gabriel laughed softly. “Good, I feel good.” Castiel turned towards Gabriel. “I feel very good.”

Gabriel pulled him into a gentle kiss, tongues slowly exploring each other’s mouths. “Hmmm, I could get used to this.”

“So could I,” Castiel said very carefully. He and Gabriel stared at each other. “Nothing has changed, though, has it?”

Gabriel fought very hard not to push Castiel away. Not to get out of the bed and head away, make some busty companions that he could control and disappear. His eyes drifted to the amulet Castiel wore around his neck, the only item that Castiel hadn’t allowed him to take off, the only item that all of Castiel’s power had been concentrated on protecting.

“No, nothing’s changed,” Gabriel replied. “But that doesn’t mean it won’t.”

“You mean -?”

Gabriel sighed. This was probably the hardest thing he’d ever had to do – aside from leaving his home forever.

“I mean, I think it’s time that our Father stepped up to the plate, don’t you?”

Whatever hardships this decision might entail, Castiel’s beaming smile in reply was worth every one of them.


End file.
